


[Sunsets]

by MinnHyeokk



Series: my horrible history [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Depression, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Sad, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: Sunsets can mean many things. It can be the hope for a new day. It can be the hope of an end. And it can be beautiful. But for him it is all of it yet isn't.





	[Sunsets]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Sunsets]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395567) by iluvcutestuffandidky. 



> HIYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> NEW STORY YAY
> 
> its just jonghyun tho
> 
> BUT ANGST MANY LIKEHZ MANY LOVEHZ
> 
> anyways
> 
> here's the part that all of you love soo dearly
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: IMMENSE AMOUNTS OF ANGST (very obvious with the description and title)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT AND IF THEY ARE SIMILAR TO OTHER PLOTS, STORIES/FANFICTIONS, ANIMES, DRAMAS OR MANGAS, I SWEAR TO MY VIRGINITY THAT THEY ARE COINCIDENTAL AND THAT IM STILL A VIRGIN. AND SADLY, I DO NOT OWN PUPPYSAUR (Kim Jonghyun) HE BELONGS TO S.M ENTERTAINMENT NOT ME. I AM JUST USING HIS NAME AND APPEARANCE FOR FICTIONAL USE. 

Sunsets. Signifying both a beginning and an end. Where the sun begins its curtain call and the moon and stars begin their introduction.

  
Jonghyun knew not where he was in life. Midday or midnight, dusk or dawn. It felt like he was reaching the end. But of a chapter or a book he did not know either. Will there be another chapter following this? Or a sequel following the book? Jonghyun knew neither. And with the passing of time, only the number of questions grew and none answered.

  
Each day passed with him watching the sky, the clouds, the sun, the moon and the stars. And each day he noticed was different from the other. Some days bore the chance of rain or storm, others had clouds and others did not. The same was said for the nights. Some had stars and others did not - depending on where he was. The constellations never changed but shooting stars appeared every now and then, some every few months or every year and others once in a life time. The clouds were most of the time invisible, barely illuminated by the light reflecting off the moon. Other times gray wisps in the sky, visible with the light emitted from the city and streetlamps.

  
But in the midst of all the questions and uncertainty of what eventually may come, Jonghyun knew he loved watching the sky. The sun rising from the east and setting in the west and painting the white, fluffy clouds - floating across the blue skies with the breeze - with colors of yellow, pink, orange, red and purple. And if it rained or stormed, he would instead listen to the pitter patter of rain hitting glass, pulling him into the land of slumber and peace. And when the darkness of twilight reigns over the light of day, the moon shines, taking up the shape of a square as it filters through the window and lighting up Jonghyun's bed a soft white. Or on days of a new moon, the glow from the streetlamps colors his sheets a yellowish-orange.

  
And as he watched the sky, day and night, through the glass of his window, he felt free. He felt as if he could feel the cooling breeze of spring and fall, summer's warm breeze and winter's cold winds. As if he could feel rain on his skin, the heat of summer, leaves in his hair and snow melting on his tongue. As if he could feel the seasons changing, night turning to day and vice versa. But despite all his desires, Jonghyun knew he could never leave the confines of his room, his bed, his home. Or the hospital, depending on where he was.

  
Jonghyun could only watch the seasons change and the days pass and hope that one day, just maybe one day he'd like to experience it all before he reaches the nearing end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote like 3 years ago and posted on asianfanfics, the link should be somewhere above if you wanna go see lol
> 
> also this is the first of a "series" im doing cuz i wanna move some of my better work here and forget my embarrassing young k-weeb history


End file.
